General Joe
General Joe was the top Oofian general for the army during the Oofian war. Early Life and Career Joelryk Shadowmend was born on XX/XX/XXXX in the city of XXXXX, which was then part of a small Oofian micro state in the nether. As a young man, Joelryk´s father was a captain in the army, commanding the 122nd infantry company. He had 3 sisters and 2 brothers, all of which were older than him and joined the military. Joelryk got his first job at 15 as a farmer. Later at 18, he joined the army. He tried to get into the 122nd company with his father, but he ended up enlisting into the 124th infantry company instead after his application to the 122nd was rejected by the major who was in charge of the battalion. He then was selected as an officer candidate after 2 years and sent to officer candidate school. After graduating, he was promoted to lieutenant and was sent to the 116th infantry company to lead a platoon Oofian Revolution In 2016, Joelryk was sent to fight the expanding new peoples insurgency, which was being lead by Oofla to unify Oofia under his rule. He fought in the battle of XXXXXX, where his company fought insurgents occupying the area. The battle was a failure, however the platoon Joelryk lead suffered no losses. A week later, the platoon was sent on a mission to recover enemy intelligence. The platoon was ambushed by the insurgents and all of its members were captured or killed. Joelryk spent the rest of the war in a POW camp. When the war ended, Joelryk was released and he enlisted into the new Oofian army, which was lead by Oofla himself. Between The Wars After he enlisted into the army, Joelryk was promoted to lieutenant because he already had experience as an officer. In early 2018, he was promoted to captain and put in charge of the 122nd company after his father retired from the army. He was then promoted to colonial just 3 months later because he was competent, respectful and disciplined. When the Oofians were freed from the nether, Oofla needed more generals for his plan to destroy NOPA, and personally interviewed all of his colonials. It was also around this time that Joelryk changed his name to "Joe" to fit in with inhabitants of Noopaland and other countries surrounding it. Joe was made a general after a long selection process, in which over 100 colonials were considered for the limited positions. Oofian War Battle of The Bunker The Oofian generals, including the newly promoted Joe, had executed their plan to attack the main Noopian military base in order to cripple their armed forces. Joe wanted to flank the Noopians while they were distracted but the other generals disagreed, making the point that the Noopians were weak and a flank would not be necessary. Joe disagreed with this, but he could not argue because the majority had opted to just attack the Noopians head on. This failed, and resulted in the Oofians losing their first battle of the war.